Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum, known as Satoshi in Japan, is the main character of the Pokémon anime series. Based loosely on the protagonist of the first generation Pokémon games, Ash is a young trainer with dreams of becoming the best. He travels through many different regions of the Pokémon world to accomplish this goal, with his friends and his Pokémon team, in particular, Pikachu, his starter Pokémon, by his side. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Ketchum is a professional wrestler currently signed to WWE on the WCW: Showdown brand, Anime Wrestling Federation (AWF) on the Battleline brand, and Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand. Background * Series: Pokémon (anime) * Species: Human * Age: 10 (canon); 20 (FWM) * Height: 5’9” * Weight: 180 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) WCW: Showdown, AWF, ACW, CAWF (Formerly) CWA, WWE: Animated, NCW * Debut: 1996 * Status: Active * Billed from: Pallet Town, Kanto Region * Allies: Pikachu (first Pokémon and partner), Misty (wife), Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Red, Tai Kamiya, Goku (mentor) * Rivals: Gary Oak, Brock, Seto Kaiba, Beowulf * Twitter: @TheVeryBest Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE: Animated Cartoon Wrestling Alliance Ash debuted on the premiere episode of Monday Night Evolution in April of 1999. He was the inaugural CWA Champion, defeating Jin Kazama in the quarterfinals, shockingly knocking off Tai Kamiya in the semifinals, and finally defeating Spongebob Squarepants in the finals later that night. He held the title for eleven months before losing it to Tai Kamiya in the main event of the first-ever WrestleLegion. This title reign still stands today as the longest reigning. Ash was known in CWA for his groundbreaking abilities that helped the company in its first few years, becoming part of a collective group of five known by the CWA as the “Founding Fathers” (comprised of himself, Tai Kamiya, Kazuya Mishima, M. Bison, and Ryu). Around January 2012, Ash shockingly announced to the world that he was retiring from CWA at that year’s WrestleLegion, and that he would spend the next three months scouting for opponents who would face him in his final match. In fact, a tournament that reached its zenith and conclusion at Mayhem 2012 saw Tai Kamiya defeat M. Bison (who was returning solely for the tournament) in the Finals. The stage was set: Ash Ketchum vs. Tai Kamiya at WrestleLegion XIII. At WrestleLegion XIII, the match and atmosphere itself was extraordinary. Tai and Ash wrestled as competitors rather than bitter rivals. Reversal after reversal, kick out and kick out, Tai, even though he was reluctant to put the final nail into Ash’s CWA career, finally managed to win with one final Tai Crash. After the match, Tai and Ash hugged it out in the center of the ring, the crowd applauding for the two longtime rivals turned friends. Tai left and let Ash have his moment. Visible tears were seen in Ash’s eyes as he stood on the WrestleLegion stage for one final time, kneeling on both knees and raising his hands in the air. The following night on Evolution, Ash made his formal retirement, with the entire CWA locker room, faces, heels, and tweeners alike, breaking kayfabe and coming out to applaud Ash. Anime Wrestling Federation Northern Carnage Wrestling Ash debuted in NCW on the debut show, becoming an NCW Original. He faced Zuko in the first main event of NCW but was screwed by Ben Tennyson who speared him. Later, Ash stated to Ben and Zuko he was in the Six-Man Triple Cage Match for the NCW Heavyweight Championship at No Way Out, having Ash Powerbomb Zuko off the second cage and through the first. Zuko came out two weeks later and demanded a match against Ash to seek revenge against him and also break his streak of 13-0 at NCW WrestleWars. Ash had competed in the former EPW (Eastern Pro Wrestling) and had a streak in there main pay-per-view WrestleWars which became NCW’s main pay-per-view. Ash accepted. At WrestleWars, Ash faced Zuko and despite interference from the stable, Omnimix, Ash beat Zuko and became 14-0. Following WrestleWars, Ash faded into the history books until Road to Glory where he and the NCW talent where targeted by Omnimix. Ash banded with various NCW wrestlers and beat Omnimix at Road to Glory. Ash later would compete at SpringSlam’s $1,000 Battle Royal and eliminated Sonic the Hedgehog to win the money. Following that, he and Sonic got in to a quick rivalry during Sonic’s brief time In NCW. At American Tribute, Ash competed in the X-Cage for the X-Pro Championship. He won the belt by escaping the cage. However, what many thought would be a long reign, was cut short in a Three Way Dance when Danny Phantom performed the Tombstone Piledriver to Ash and Chris House won the belt. Danny stated he and Ash where the same and only won can continue. Only one legend could last and wanted to end Ash’s 14-0 streak. Claiming his own 10-0 streak at WrestleWars was better. Ash, the following week, jumped Danny in a No.1 Contender’s Match and Speared him, thus causing the NCW Riot. At WrestleWars, Ash, so enraged about things going on in WWE: Animated and Danny trying to get under his skin, jumped him backstage and tossed him into a pile of crates before dumping more onto him that where full. Ash then took a hiatus from NCW. He returned at Destined Glory and won the Road to Glory match, gaining him a No.1 Contender’s spot for the NCW Heavyweight Championship. Later that night, in the best NCW match of 2013, Sokka and Ash battled for 33 minutes, only for Sokka to retain the title. A few weeks later, Ash faced a returning Danny Phantom and Bolin in a Three Way Ultimate X for a No.1 Contender spot for the X-Pro championship. During the match Bolin was speared by Chris House and Ash power speared Danny off the wires. Ash one the number 1 contender spot and at Anarchy Rulz will face Crash Bandicoot in a X-Pro Championship match. Apex Caliber Wrestling Various Feuds (2013–present) On the May 3, 2013 episode of Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW), Ash Ketchum made his televised debut alongside Misty. Kurt Hudson attempted to ruin his appearance, but Ash Superkicked him upon retaliation, leading to a match on the following week for his in-ring debut, but to a losing effort after Hudson’s bodyguard Hattori Hanzo made a run-in interference. On the May 17, 2013 episode, Ketchum defeated James Griffin in under ten seconds before the latter assaulted him out of being humiliated on his debut. This lead to a match at Spring Breakdown, soon involving the Second City Saints and Alpha & Omega in a Six-man Tag Team Match to make up for the card. At Spring Breakdown, Ketchum and the Saints lost to Griffin and Alpha & Omega after Griffin delivered a low blow followed by a Sitout Powerbomb. On the June 14 episode, Ketchum defeated Benjamin Strong III to qualify for the Playground of Blood match at Reign in Blood. During the buildup to the event, Ketchum began feuding with Seto Kaiba. On the go-home show of June 28, Ketchum was paired with Beowulf in a special Triple Threat Tag Team Match against the other Playground of Blood competitors, the team of Kaiba and Kurt Hudson and the team of Nathan Drake and Crash Bandicoot; the match ended in a no contest upon every contestant turning on each other. At Reign in Blood, Ketchum participated in the first-ever Playground of Blood match for a shot at the ACW Undisputed Championship as the inaugural King of Blood, but it was won by Beowulf. After Reign in Blood, Ketchum and Kaiba continued their feud. On Ignition II, Ketchum faced AIW wrestler Saul Linklater for a chance to enter the upcoming Battle Royale to decide the ACW International Championship winner while uniting the Intercontinental, United States and Television Championships; however, Kaiba had his personal security attack him before personally beating him with a pipe and then planting him with White Dragon Plunge, forcing him to get pinned by Linklater. The following week on Ignition III, Ketchum called out Kaiba, who appeared on the TitanTron with a captured Pikachu, who later turned out to be a dummy laid out as an electroshock trap while the real Pikachu was held hostage somewhere else. Ketchum would eventually rescue his Pikachu while trashing the entire inside of the Kaiba’s bedroom, stealing Kaiba’s treasured three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, all live on the TitanTron during Kaiba’s match against Alex Loredo. This resulted a match between the two to happen at Rebellion, where Ketchum was arrested on the spot for property damage and Kaiba had won by default amidst the angry audience. On August 2, 2013, Ketchum was drafted to Ignition in the Supplemental Draft on ACW.com. That same night, Ketchum returned to attack Kaiba with a Superkick during his match against a debuting Scorpion, ruining his chances of joining Beowulf and Naruto Uzumaki for the ACW Undisputed Championship at Summer Wars. Afterwards, it was announced officially Ketchum and Kaiba would have a rematch at Summer Wars. Personality Personal life In wrestling Ash does not seem to specialize in any specific wrestling style as seen with most of his signatures and finishers being adapted from WWE Superstar John Cena along with “The Heartbreak Kid” Shawn Michaels. His AWF style, however, has drawn comparisons to WWE Hall of Famer, “The Rated-R Superstar” Edge. Finishing moves * AA – Attitude Adjustment / F-U (Standing Fireman’s Carry Takeover, sometimes from an elevated position) – adopted from John Cena * Lighting Bolt (Diving Headbutt) – NCW * Spear – AWF; adopted from Edge * Superkick – adopted from Shawn Michaels Signature moves * Backhand Chop * Diving Double Axe Handle * Diving Elbow Drop * Diving Leg Drop Bulldog * Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope * Emerald Flowsion * Figure-four Leglock * Five Knuckle Shuffle (WWE) / Poké Shuffle (ACW) (Running Delayed Fist Drop, with “U ₡ ME” theatrics, sometimes from the top rope) – adopted from John Cena * Hurricanrana * Inverted Atomic Drop * Moonsault to a standing opponent, sometimes while springboarding to the outside * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-back ** Fisherman ** Gutwrench ** Leg-hook Saito ** Side Belly-to-belly ** Vertical, sometimes while delaying * Poké Ball Catch ''(Lifting DDT, sometimes from the second rope) – AWF * ''Poké-O-Matic ''(Sitout Rear Mat Slam) – AWF; parodied from Edge * ''Quick Attack (Running Low-angle Shoulder Block, after an opponent has been Irish whipped off of adjacent ropes) * Running Leaping Shoulder Block * Running One-handed Bulldog * Skin the Cat * Sitout Hip Toss * Slingshot Crossbody * Spin-out Powerbomb * Sunset Flip Powerbomb * Tornado DDT, usually from the second rope Managers * Misty * May * Dawn * Iris * Brock Nicknames * “The Very Best (Like No One Ever Was)” * “The Rated-R Pokémon Trainer” (AWF) Entrance themes * “Pokémon Theme” by Jason Paige (WWE; 1998 – 2012 / NCW / WCW; 2013 – present) * “Pokémon Theme (Movie Remix)” by Billy Crawford (WWE) * “Metalingus” by Alter Bridge (AWF) * “Me Against the World” by Simple Plan (ACW; May 3, 2013 – present) Championships and accomplishments Anime Wrestling Federation * AWF World Championship (2 times) Apex Caliber Wrestling Cartoon Wrestling Association * CWA Championship (2 times, inaugural) * CWA Global Championship (3 times) * CWA Combat Championship (2 times) * CWA Combine Championship (2 times) – with Brock * Second CWA Triple Crown Champion (2 times) * Third CWA Grand Slam Champion (2 times) Northern Carnage Wrestling * NCW X-Pro Championship (1 time) * Road To Glory Series (2013) World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment * WWF/E Toon (World) Championship (1 times) * WCW Cartoon World Heavyweight Championship (3 time) * WWF/E Cartoon Intercontinental Championship (2 times) * WWF Cartoon European Championship (1 time) * WWF Cartoon Hardcore Championship (1 time) * WWF/E Cartoon Tag Team Championships (4 times) – with Brock (2), Yusuke Urameshi (1), and Henry Wong (1) * King of the Ring (2001) * Royal Rumble (2002) * WWE Triple Crown Champion (2 times) * Grand Slam Champion WrestleMania streak Trivia * When winning both Toon Intercontinental and Toon European Championships at the same time, Ash became a WWF Toon Eurocontinental Champion. * On AWF Anime Mania II, Ash’s victory over Daisuke ’Davis’ Motomiya and Takeru ’TK’ Takaishi inside Hell in the Cell unofficially ends the Digimon-Pokémon War. * Ash was the first-ever multiple time world champion in AWF after winning the AWF Championship a second time. * Ash was the longest reigning CWA Champion in first his reign at 322 days. * Ash was the longest reigning Cartoon World Heavyweight Champion. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers Category:NCW Wrestlers